This invention relates to scrapers for removing foreign matter such as obsolete decalcomania from surfaces, especially glass surfaces, and more particularly to an arcuate scraper suitable for use on concave surfaces.
Many automobiles, for example, have curved glass windshields, the concave windshield surface facing the interior. Local ordinances frequently require that vehicle license decalcomania be mounted on the concave interior surface of the windshield. Such decalcomania often are difficult and time-consuming to remove due to the concavity of the windshield and the inconvenient location of the decal at the lower right.
Conventional single edge safety razor blades, screwdrivers and the like have been employed to remove the decals or other adhesively related displays, but have not been particularly satisfactory due to the relationship between the straight edges of the scrapers and the concave surfaces of the windshields. This is so despite the flexibility of the conventional safety razor blades.
One object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a scraper employing a scraping blade of the safety razor type wherein the blade is carried at the end of a convenient elongated handle and is maintained in arcuate shape so a substantial length of the scraping edge of the blade is able to engage the concave windshield surface and be effective quickly to remove the decal or other display.
Another object of the invention is to provide such an arcuate scraper wherein the scraping edge of the scraping blade is extensible and retractable with respect to the forward end of the handle. A keeper member is provided to lock the blade positively in the blade-extended and blade-retracted positions. In retracted position the blade edge is protected from damage, and, more importantly, is so disposed as to prevent accidental injury due to the sharp edge.
Another object is to provide an arcuate scraper of economical construction employing standard safety razor blade, three simple metal stampings, a securing member, such as a headed screw, and a spring washer. The latter urges the keeper into one or the other blade-locking positions, and permits the keeper to be tilted for unlocking.